Survivor-Harry Potter Style
by TigressLily
Summary: It's harry potter and crew...on a deserted island where they have to vote eachother off.
1. Day One

Survivor-The Harry Potter Style  
  
Far, far, away on the mystical islands of faroff Greece...  
  
Gildroy Lochart stands proud and tall before us, his irrepressible grin shining brighter than the sun.  
  
"Sixteen castaways, stranded, on a greek island." Gildroy has a small amount of trouble talking while showing off his teeth to the fullest extent. "Divided into two tribes, they must fight the other tribes, and, inevitably, eachother, to earn the title of the Survivor. Every three days, the tribal council will vote one of it's own off, until, 32 days later, there can be only one survivor who will leave the island with 1 million galleons."  
  
Cheesy, techno-earthy music playsin the background. One after one, the contestants flash up on the screen.  
  
Cho Chang-we see Cho,smiling happily in the island paradise, broom in hand.  
  
Fred Weasly- Fred grins at us, hanging uside down from a tree.  
  
George Weasly- George, in an attempts so market his Ton-tongue candies, displays an over large tongue.  
  
Hermione Granger- We see Hermione, studious as always, reading an old looking book in the sand  
  
Ron Weasly- Just a glimpse of Ron, a better view of the island squid chasing him though the water.  
  
Draco Malfoy- A nasty grin on his face, Malfoy prods through the bushes of the island undergrowth.  
  
Vince Crabbe-It's Crabbe. He sits there stupidly.  
  
Harry Potter (we hear cheers)-Harry sits there, dishelved as always, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
  
Fleur Delacour- Fleur sits there,as mystical as always, in a meditative trance  
  
Viktor Krum-Viktor sits there, a slight scowl on his face, as he glares at the approaching storm.  
  
Neville Longbottom-Neville. Chasing a toad.  
  
Angelica Johnson-We see angelica in the light of the morning sun, taking an early ride on her broomstick  
  
Ginny Weasly-Ginny, looking homesick as always, curled up in the sand  
  
Parvati Patil- A smile almost as big, but not quite as obnoxoius as, Lockhart's greets us.  
  
Padma Patil-Identical. Well, bigger smile.  
  
Pansy Parkinson-A scowl.  
  
DAY 1  
  
Lockhart's voice, condescending but self assured, cut's through the music. "A shipwreck...and the two tribes, Wizards and Warlocks, must carry what they can to their respective beaches.  
  
We see the ship in dissarray. Sixteen teenagers, dressed in multicolored robes, bustle, argue, load, and complain. Lockhart tries to remeber where he's supposed to go while the ships sinking. We zoom in on the wizards.  
  
Pansy scowls. Parvati looks bewildered. Harry begins to tie stuff to his broomstick, and Fred follows his example. Ginny helps, while Cho circles the ship. Malfoy, agreeable for the first time ever, helps Fleur enchant a small raft. Under Fred's newfound authority, six broomsticks rise in the air. A large, oversized, yellow raft rises in the air behind them, Fleur and Ginny steering it.  
  
The warlocks aren't having as good luck.  
  
George, not one to pass up on such a rare oppurtunity, slips Crabbe a oddly shaped candy. Crabbe, dumb as he is, eats it and find his ears blowing out steam. Hermione tries to gather all the books she can carry in her ars, but they keep sliping. Angelica calls for order, but recieves only the attentions of Neville, who is practically begging for someone to tell him what to do. Viktor tries to help Hermione, but ends up being more in the way. Padma yawns.  
  
"NOTORIUS SILENTIS!" Angelica, frustrated, imposeses a silence spell on everybody. It wasn't needful though, they all stopped, stunned, and turned to her. Only the whistle of steam pouring from Crabbe's ears were audible.  
  
"Now listen up." Angelica, tall and atheletic, stood up to her full height. "THe wizards have already gotton everything together. We have about a minute befroe the ship sinks entirely, maybe a bit more." She glares at each of one in turn. "George and Viktor, get your broomsticks. We only have three, so we'll have to make do. Load up everything the brooms can carry and still fly onto them." She turned to the rest of the group. "If your wands contain phoenix hair and don't do well in water, I sugest you put those on the brooms, as well."  
  
"Neville, Padma, and Hermione, your the lightest. You'll steer the brooms to the Warlock beach. The rest of us we'll load up whats left onto a raft, and I'll enchant it with a gliding charm. Got it?" She glared at them, daring them to say no. But they couldn't speak.  
  
"Otorious speakus," she said, slightly annoyed that she had forgotton.  
  
"All right, Captain Angelica." George was once again his beaming self. The Warlocks managed to get off the boat in one peice, although Neville had a bit of trouble steering the broom.  
  
Back to the Wizards.  
  
Three sperate groups had formed, none of them looking happy. Fred, Ginny, and Harrymake a half-hearted attempt at going through the supplies. Cho, Parvati, and Fleur trudge away from the shoreline, looking for somewhereto set up camp. Malfoy and Pansy don't even pretend to help.  
  
So, that was the beginning, i'll probably end up doing three or four days at a time, but only if you like it. So please review!!!! 


	2. Day Two

Survivor: Day 2  
  
Far, far away on the mystical island of faroff Greece...  
  
Day 2  
  
Gildroy Lockhart sits on one of the native island rocks, looking as though thought might be passing through his oversized head. He has made an attempt to tone his usually ostentacious wardrob down and is wearing a pale yellow robe with bright green palm trees. (We here snickering). Smiling bolding, sunlight relfecting off his teeth, he tells us,  
  
"It is now day two on this wonderous island of wizards and warlocks," he says, swatting a fly that has been buzzing around him. Still smiling, he adds, "And pesky, annoying, obnoxious little bugs who....Moving on. It is Day Two, and tonight the first tribal council will be held, where one of the tribes will be forced to vote one of there own off." The image of Lockhart fades out to be replaced with the Warlocks grumbling among themselves. Lockhart continues, "As you can see, the Warlocks may be fighting for the position of who gets to leave."  
  
We focus in on the eight Warlocks, who are grumbling, moaning, and cursing eachother with and without wands. Crabbe, by far the easiest to curse, by now sports not only the steam which George hasd yet to take off, but tulip fingernails, birds nesting in his hair, and a rather nice green tan. Padma had, as a result of Neville's carelessness, grown rather large ears, and Hermione and George had gotton into an argument which ended in them both being coated in polka dot mud.  
  
"Will you stop being dumb?" Hermione screams shrilly. "We need to build the shelter over there. The book says-"  
  
"Forget what the book says!" George's voice was hoarse from shouting. If we build it further back then we'll have more protection!"  
  
"Stop it!" Ron shouts, torn between loyalty to his brother and to his friend.  
  
Hermione and George turn on Ron in sudden fury.  
  
"Furnuunculus!" Hermione screeched, while George shouted at the same moment "Densaugeo!"  
  
And Ron fell over from the wait of two enormously large front teeth which were starting to boil. George and Hermione burst out laughing. Angelina, though smothered giggles, managed to reduce Ron's teeth back to normal.  
  
"I'm glad you think it's so funny," Ron muttered. "Now can we get back to work? "  
  
Over at the Wizard beach, everything is neat and organized. Cho had the bright idea of spell weaving together leaves in order to make hammocks, where Parvati and (surprise!) Pansy refuse to do any work. Draco, quite uncharacteristly, helps Fleur with setting up the 'kitchen' (several logs and a couple of pots). Ginny and Cho, needing an excuse to put on bathing suits, went off looking for fish, while Harry and Fred make a rather bad attempt to make large canopy of woven leaves.  
  
"Where'd Cho go?" Fred mutters unhappily as the leaves fall apart again.  
  
Harry sits there, no longer trying, with a dreamy look on his face. "Fishing...in a bikini..." We don't really know what he's thinking. I'm not sure we want to.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy follows Fleur around like a puppy begging to be pet. "Oh, Fleur, I'll do that spell for you...here, you shouldn't be walking on dirt..." Pansy looks decidely jealous. Parvati sleeps.  
  
Lockhart, immaculate as ever, walks into there shelter, robes sweepingimperiosly behind him. STILL smiling, he says almost grociously, "I am here to extend an invitation to themembers of the Pagong tribe for a little flying contst we are going to have on the north side of the island. The whole tribe must be there, but only three members will need to participate."  
  
Waking up just for Lockhart, Parvati exclaims, "Ohhhh, Mr, Lockhart, you'll give us a demonstration, won't you? Pleeeeease?"  
  
Harry looks disgusted as Lockhart attempts to have yet another heart to heart with him. "Now Harry, I know how exciting it is for you to be on TV, especially with me, Witch Weekly's Smile of the Week proud owner, as the host. But I must warn you not to let it go to your head too much, I knowing riding broomsticks doesn't come as natrual to you as it does to me, and, well, you might need to concentrate."  
  
Harry scowls.  
  
By twilight, the two tribes have gathered at the the base of a tall cliff. Lockhart's smile remains shiny as ever despite the fading light. "Now, I shall assume that you each have your three participating members picked out-" Harry, Cho, and Fred stand forth from the Wizards while among the Warlocks Viktor, Angelina, and George step forward "-so here are the rules." Lockhart smiles, again.  
  
"It is a race, divided into three legs. The first leg is going up the cliff. Five red quaffles are hidden amongst the rocks. Each team seeks to get as many as they can, each one that you bring backdown to your respective boxes is worth a point." Lockhart beams for no particular reason. "When all five have been found, you fly to the top of the cliff and give your broomstick to the second participant, who flies back down the cliff through a storm of buldgers-" Lockhart pauses for dramatic effect "-a feat which I, myself, have done many times. Each bulger is minus one point.  
  
"While this is all happening, I, Lockhart, shall release one golden snitch. When the second leg participants reach the bottom of the cliff, they hand off the broom the the final participant, who searchs for the snitch. The first to bring it down wins three points for there team, and the tribe with the most points gets immunity. Ready, go!"  
  
To make a long story short (too late, I know):  
  
Angelina and Cho fly desperately in search for the quaffles. Angelina was better at dropping the balls on target into the boxes, Cho was better at finding them. Score at the end of leg 1, Wizards:2, Warlocks:3.  
  
Fred and George, after exchanging brotherly insults, fly down the cliff through what is better referred to as a drizzle of budgers, each escaping unscathed. But Fred managed this faster than his brother, so Harry got the snitch quickly with help from the fact that Lockhart had, until now, forgotton to release the snitch.  
  
So the wizards won. And the Warlocks went to tribal council. After Lockhart babbled for a few minutes, here's how the votes went-  
  
George-Viktor 'He scares me'  
  
Hermione-Padma 'She's not healthy to the morale of the tribe'  
  
Ron-Angelina 'She's really annoying me'  
  
Crabbe-Gurge 'Is that how you spell it?'  
  
Viktor-Angelina 'She talks too fast'  
  
Neville-Padma 'She makes me feel dumb.'  
  
Padma-Angelina "Who does she think she is, ordering me around?"  
  
Angelina-Hermione "She's a know-it-all"  
  
Well, Hermione may be a know it all but she's still on the island and sorry, Angelina, but your not. So bye bye.  
  
That was Day 2, please review and check back for Day 3. 


End file.
